Gundam Freedom: Richard
by Perseus12
Summary: Gundam/Code Geass/Naruto Crossover. Rescued from near death and adopted at the age of 10 by a Romalian officer, a boy is thrown into a world of giant machines called Mobile Suits. Discarding his old name and given a powerful mobile suit, he will have experience family, friendship, and war. This is the life of a mobile suit pilot named, Richard Walker. Naruto/Richard x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In the small habitable moon of Pandora orbiting Jupiter exists remnants of a colonization plan from centuries before the Space Century or SC began. Beaten, bruised and neglected Naruto Uzumaki was rescued by a nobleman named Marcus Walker of Neo Romalian during their patrols near Jupiter. Given a new purpose and a new father figure, he abandoned his old name that only brought nothing but suffering and torture, he was given a new name, Richard Walker.

Character profile:

Name: Richard Walker/Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Race: Human/Newtype

Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam

Affiliation: New Romalian Empire/Crew member of _Raudery_, _Marseille III_-class transport ship

Parents:

Mana Walker – Adopted Father

Kushina Walker – Biological Mother (Formerly Uzumaki-Namikaze)

Minato Namikaze – Biological Father/Deceased

Relatives:

Jiraiya – Godfather

Tsunade Senju – Godmother

Outfit: Romalian uniform (WW II German Nazi uniform)


	2. Richard

**-x Chapter 1 x-**

**October 10, SC 188**

**Moon of Jupiter**

**Pandora**

A _Marseille III_-class transport ship made its way into the atmosphere of the moon Pandora, the moon was discovered about two decades ago by Confederacy exploration vessels, now it is scouted by a Neo Romalian vessel.

A GAT-04 Windam (black and gray version) with upgrade attachment of AQM/EX01 Aile Striker was being prepared for launch inside the ship's mobile suit hangar. _Hey Marcus, can you believe there is life on this moon, a single continent surrounded by body of water? I mean there are settlements down there, their technology though is quite primitive, I mean they do have electricity, but that's pretty much it._

Marcus (Imagine Mana Walker) sighed to his colleague. "I know that, David, and besides we can't afford to reveal ourselves to these people, they may get frightened. Alright launch prep complete, this is Marcus Walker to the _Raudery_, Windam, launching!"

"Copy that Walker, good luck." _Raudery_'s communications officer answered.

As the Windam touches down, Marcus move the machine into a thick part of the forest. He exits the cockpit taking his pistol (Luger P08), and putting on some decent clothes as to not arouse suspicion by the locals of this moon. Walking into a clearing, he follows the road using a map, he mapped out from the ship's computers, taking him to a large Village to the south of him.

As he nears the village's gate, two gate guards approach him wearing what appears to be shinobi wearing flak jackets and forehead protectors, Marcus narrows his eyes. 'David was right, their technology is quite backwards compared to ours. The question is, how in the world are humans living in this moon with lack of such technology.'

One of the gate guards approach him. "Welcome to Konoha, state your business."

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm just travelling, its my first time here so I was wondering so I was wondering if there is place to stay here?" Marcus hoped his little lie would work.

The guards nodded as the other guard spoke. "Yeah we do, just head straight up and take a left at the crossroad, to the right of the crossroads is the red light district if you wanna have some real fun." One of them chuckled as Marcus left-eye twiched a little. Well, his younger brother will like to go that place.

"I'll keep that in mind you two, thank you." Marcus chuckled as he entered the village, no matter where you are, there will always be places like that.

"Enjoy your stay, sir." The gate guards made nicely compliment to him.

Marcus waved at the guards as he walked, the people are quite nice here. He didn't know the currency of these lands so he brought some gold with him instead. Precious stones and gold were widely used even today as back-up currency, especially when you are deep cover operations.

The hotel was simple, it resembled Japanese hotels back on Earth, thankfully he was quite familiar with them. The food were also oriental in design, they had sushi and other oriental dishes from Asia.

He spent week, observing the _large_ village, keeping the Raudery updated on his observations. On the last night of his stay, he was walking down the street back to his hotel when he heard crying nearby. As he follows the crying gets louder, he turns to the alleyway, as he gets closer he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

In the alleyway was a boy no older than 9-10 years old with light red hair and bluish-purple eyes, battered and bruised wearing ripped clothing revealing cuts and lacerations around his body. Marcus widened his eyes in horror, who could do such a thing to a child?

He steps closer and kneels down, the boy tries to creep away from him, thinking that he is one of the villagers that did this to him.

Marcus raises his arms. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He takes out a chocolate candy bar from his pocket and offers it to him. "Take it, it won't hurt you."

The boy hesitated at first, Marcus just nodded, gesturing him to take it, he finally takes the chocolate candy bar and unwraps it. He smelled it first and took a bite, as he bites he widen his eyes in glee and immediately devours the chocolate.

Marcus frowned, he observed the boy once more, noticing that he was malnourished as well. Another thing he noticed is that he looked so much his deceased son, Jonathan, only with reddish-brown hair instead of dark-brown.

"Say kid, why are you like this?" Marcus couldn't help but ask.

The boy looked at the man. "Because I have a demon inside me."

He raised his eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. There is a demon inside of him. "A demon? Why is there a demon inside you?" He asked once more.

He hesitated, but he heard a voice in his head. **"Go ahead and tell him, he won't hurt you." **" Beacause she told me, that she was controlled in attacking the village ten years ago, when I was born, she told me that she is a being of pure energy so she can't be killed. So the Hokage sealed her into me." He then lifted up his shirt showing his stomach.

Marcus widened his eyes, he watched as the markings on his stomach started to appear. 'My god he's telling the truth.' He then looked at him. "Why are you hurt? Who hurt you?"

"The villagers did, they thought I was the demon, so they try to kill me when it's my birthday I'm 10 now." He looked down in shame.

Marcus looked at the boy with a sad look. "What's your name?"

The boy frowned. "I don't like my name. I don't want it."

Marcus then thought of something, he smiled at the boy. "Would you like to come with me?"

He looked at the man with widened eyes. "Really? I can come with you?" He then started twitching violently, falling on his back as the runes on his stomach began to disappear and red energy started seeping out of her, forming a small fox-like creature with nine tails. "Gah! Kiyone, can you warn me before you do something? What did you do?" The man began reaching for his pistol, concerned at what the creature is.

The fox chuckled. **"Consider it a birthday gift kit, thanks to the scroll you took, I was able to figure out how the seal works, I am now free and you are no longer a demon container, you can finally live you life without me."**

The red haired boy gave her a sad look. "Will I see you again? Thanks to you, I'm still alive."

Kiyone smiled. **"Maybe, only time will tell."** She then looks at the man. **"Look after him, he is one of the few humans I consider close to me."**

Marcus nodded. "I will, Kiyone."

Kiyone nodded in gratitude. "I will see you later." She opens a red portal and walks through. She disappears as the portal closes.

"I guess you will need a new name since you don't want yours." He thought about a second, he had a son named Jonathan once. "Richard, your name will be Richard, what about that?"

The boy smile. "I like it."

Marcus laughed. "Okay then, from now on your name is Richard Walker. My name is Marcus Walker, and if you like I can be your new father."

Richard's eyes started watering, he jumped at the man and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He hugged him back, he finally has a son once more, he knew he couldn't just replace Jonathan, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave Richard here. "Come on, we better get you out of here."

Richard nods and follows his new father out, Marcus puts a cloak on top of him as to not reveal to the people who he is.

They reached the village's gate, spotting the gate guards sleeping on the job, Marcus sighed at the scene. 'And they call themselves shinobi?' They simply walk past them silently, when they were far enough they run into the forest back where Marcus stored his Windam.

Richard looked at the large metallic figure, he was intimidated at first because of the way it looked, but his new father reassured him that it was safe. They got into the machine's cockpit, Marcus reached to the left of the seat and pulled out a smaller seat meant for passengers. Richard sat down as he watched his father press some buttons and flip some switches, hearing the machine roar to life. His father strapped the seatbelts onto him and himself. "Hold on tight Richard, this is going to be a bumpy ride, we're going to fly out here."

Did he hear that right? They we're going to fly out of here? She looked to his right and then to his left, watching as the trees were getting smaller, he widen to the size of dinner plates, he couldn't believe it, they were really flying. They reach space and Richard couldn't believe it, he was flying in the stars.

As the Windam approaches the _Raudery_, Marcus hails the ship. "_Raudery _this is Captain Marcus Walker, I'm coming in with a passenger."

_Roger that sir. . . wait a passenger? Did I hear that right?_ David asked.

Marcus chuckled. "That's right, we have a passenger, get the med-bay prepped, he's 10 years old and he's injured, locals aren't to friendly."

_Uh right, roger that, prepping med-bay._ David replied, still confused about the whole thing.

Marcus gestured to his son and pointing to the ship. "See that? That's a space ship, it's called the _Raudery_, that is we are staying."

Richard awed at the ship, that his going to be his home, he is going to live in the stars. His name is Richard Walker, and he is now member of Neo Romalian.

Hail Romalia.

**A/N:** I got permission from the author Ornstein the Dragon Slayer. So I can make my own version of Naruto crossover story. Richard will become a true Newtype, then he'll receive a shinobi training when the time comes? That's right, I made (female)Kyuubi a name Kiyone.

**I'll see you guys for the next chapter! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	3. Strike Freedom and Return

**-x Chapter 2 x-**

**-3 months after Naruto disappeared-**

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a nightmare, Naruto disappeared without a trace three months ago on her birthday. He felt weak, he felt powerless as the one the boy he as his grandson is gone, what's worse is Kushina, his mother woke up from her 10 year coma. She blamed Minato for what has happened, because he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto, he lived a life of hell, the villagers gave him dirty looks, and during October 10 his birthday and the day the Kyuubi was defeated, people would attack him as it is the time he is at his most vulnerable.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were informed to come back to Konoha, Tsunade especially was devastated that her godson disappeared, Kushina was like a daughter to her and now little Naruto is nowhere to be found.

Sarutobi relinquished his title of Hokage and gave it to Tsunade, she at first refused but told her that being Hokage was always Naruto's dream, he begged her to do it for Naruto. At that request Tsunade accepted, and everyday she would send ANBU around the Elemental Nations searching for her godson. But every time they return, they find nothing. Kushina would then volunteer to lead the ANBU search parties.

It has been three months since then, and Hiruzen hasn't stopped crying ever since. 'Minato, I failed you, I failed you.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-8 years later-**

**The **_**Raudery**_

**Near Babylon 4's Industrial 7 colony**

The _Raudery_ was making its way to Industrial 7 as it was being pursued and fired upon by an enemy ship. Another fire from the NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo's beam rifle passes, the ship's captain Marcus Walker orders his crew. "What's the battle density?"

"Enemy ship identified to be Model Grap. Heat signal detected."

"Evade." As soon as Marcus orders it, another beam fire passes by.

Marcus enters the ship's bridge. "What's taking so long with those bulkheads!?" David loudly asks.

The co-pilot then reports. "Intense heat sources emitted from the enemy ship. Possibly two mobile suits. No, three! Approaching at high speed!"

Marcus then makes his decision. "Send Richard out."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A white and blue mobile suit is being lowered into the launch bay, Richard gets into the cockpit placing his helmet on.

Marcus then informs him through the comm. _Ignore the mothership, the _Raudery_ can shake it off._

Richard acknowledges. "Roger that. Target acquired, there's a high-speed Daughtress Neo, possibly a Special Forces version."

_That means this isn't a chance encounter. Ten minutes to debris cluster, wrap things up and get back here._ Marcus replies, giving this whole situation some thought.

He nods. "Roger that, sir."

Marcus sighs at his son's remark. _Stop calling me that._ Ever since he started teaching him to be a mobile suit pilot 8 years ago, he wouldn't calling him sir whenever he teaches him. And now he is his commanding officer, and he stills calls him sir.

Over the 8 years he has been living in space, his body adapted the environment a lot faster compared to others. Due to the quick adoption of his body, he became a Newtype, the next stage of human evolution in living in space.

As the white and blue mobile suit is deployed for launced, Richard does some final checks and is given the all green. "Richard Walker, Strike Freedom, launching!"

Neo Romalian's ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam comes to be known as one of the most powerful mobile suits ever created. In the SC 73, Neo Romalian creates a successor unit, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. The Strike Freedom is a major improvement over the original Freedom Gundam in various respects. The wings feature new high output thrusters developed from the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system (used by the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam). The Strike Freedom is powered by the hyper deuterion nuclear reactor technology developed by Neo Romalian. This new design stores power in deuterion form, providing a continuous deuterion charge and, in theory, an endless power supply. However, it's possible for the suit's power to be expended before the reactor can replenish it. The Strike Freedom features a pair of new beam shield generators (similar to ones used by the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam). The Strike Freedom retains a set of hip-mounted rail cannons, although the cannons can swivel behind the main body and swap places with a pair of hip-mounted, combinable beam rifles (similar to the old GAT-X103 Buster Gundam). The Strike Freedom is also armed with a chest beam cannon, head-mounted vulcan guns and a pair of beam sabers. The biggest change in armaments, however, is in the Strike Freedom's wings. Where the original Freedom Gundam carried a pair of plasma beam cannons, the Strike Freedom features eight DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) units. The DRAGOON units housed in the wings utilize an improved quantum communications system, allowing normal pilots without expanded spatial awareness to use them. Also, like the original Freedom Gundam, the Strike Freedom is capable of docking with the METEOR mobile weapons platform.

**(Play Gundam Unicorn OST 2 – Track 15)**

The Freedom maneuvers itself out of the ship, facing towards the direction of the three enemy mobile suits identified mass-produced Daughtress Neo mobile suits from the United Earth Confederacy. Richard then activates its thrusters and speeds towards the enemy. As she gets closer to the enemy, two of them split off from the heavily armed Daughtress Neo.

Richard looks at his radar. "I won't let you near our ships, DRAGOONs!" The Strike Freedom's wings raise up and deply 8 flying beam cannons, they separate the EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON wings back, the Strike Freedom, Richard closes his eyes , activating his Newtype abilities, acquiring his targets.

As soon he open his eyes, the DRAGOON wings close in their targets and opened fire, the first Daughtress Neo didn't have a chance at fighting back as it was being torn apart by DRAGOON wing's beams cannon.

The second Daughtress Neo opened fire using its 90mm machine gun trying to take the DRAGOON wings out but no avail, it too was ripped apart by wing's beam cannons.

The third one, a more heavily armed versions of Daughtress Neos, armed with shoulder mounted missile launchers and a mega bazooka along with a energy beam rifle, opened fire. The enemy pilot fires his mega bazooka.

Richard immediately stops, using his machine's reverse thrusters and deploys an MX2200 beam shield generator negating the rocket. The enemy pilot fires his missiles hoping to hit him. Richard manuevers around the missiles evading all six of the missiles.

The Daughtress Neo pilot presses a few buttons, purging the mobile suit its weapons, and activates its thrusters going in, initiating close combat as he draws out a beam saber.

The Strike Freedom's pilot activates his MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers as well as he activates his thrusters, going in close combat.

The two mobile suits close in as their beam sabers clash creating loud electrical clanging noise. As their blades clash, the Daughtress Neo reverses its thrusters to stabilize, and charges in again, this pilot was good, he was no pushover.

Richard does the same, and charges in as well. Both mobile suits clash, this time both blades trying to overpower the other. The Daughtress Neo pulls back and position his blade to a thrusting manuever, hoping to hit the cockpit.

The Strike Freedom raise it's left arm and deploys a beam shield generator once more, negating the beam saber attack and staggering the Daughtress Neo leaving it open to attack, Richard then move the machine's right arm weilding the beam saber and proceeds to bisect the enemy mobile suit and its pilot.

**(End song)**

As he slices the Daughtress Neo in half, he hears a voice in the Psyco wave coming from the bisected Daughtress Neo. "Damn Romalians!"

Richard sighs. "Mission complete, returning to ship." He then removes the helmet, revealing a handsome boy (Imagine Allen Walker) at age 18 with light red hair and bluish purple eyes.

The Strike Freedom then turns and heads back to its ship.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**SC 196**

**1 month after the Laplace Conflict **

_**Raudery's**_** Bridge**

It had been a month since the end of Laplace Conflict also dubbed the Romalian War of Independence. Richard had been injured from his constant battles with the NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break and NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab. He had been bested by duo, (Shagia and Olba) the Frost brothers was a far more powerful Newtypes compared to him. The Frost brothers were defeated with some help/assistance of Garrod Ran's GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X.

With Stone Alexander's death, Romalia was now under the leadership of Lady Sindel Edenia and her twin daughters; Kitana and Mileena, the last remaining members of the Edenia dynasty. After she revealed the contents of Laplace's Box, the Earth-Born were no longer the rulers of Earth Sphere, as the final contents of the Laplace revealed a shocking truth.

"_In the future, should the emergence of a new space-adapted human race be confirmed, the United Earth Confederacy shall give priority to involving them in the administration of the government."_

This revelation nearly shattered the United Earth Confederacy, but thanks to Lady Sindel, the Confederacy still standing, but now allowed Space-Born to be involved in the Confederacy's government administration.

It has been a month since then, and Richard was lying to his bed, he had grown over 8 years since he joined the Neo Romalians, he can still be a bit cheerful at times, but had inherited his father's seriousness. Gone was the vulnerable and weak 10 year old boy, in its place stood a handsome 18 year old man, and one of the best mobile suit pilots of the _reorganized_ New Romalian Empire under Empress Sindel Edenia with her daughters; Princess Kitana Edenia and Princess Mileena Edenia of the Edenia family.

Babylon 3 and it's colonies along with Mavola, the base of Neo Romalians, were being relocated to Jupiter. Sindel proposed the plan, which surprisingly garnered wide acceptance among the people of Babylon 3; despite the encouraging changes in Earth Sphere, many wanted to leave the blood-stained realm of Earth and start a new life elswhere, and Sindel fully understood their sentiments. Jupiter was a perfect place, it pratically had unlimited supply of hydrogen that can be used for fuel, and its moon like Pandora were capable sustain life, not to mention it was right beside the Asteroid Belt.

Richard couldn't believe it though, he was going back to Jupiter, he was no longer bothered by it, but he still hasn't forgotten the torment he went through. His comm system in his left sleeve went off.

_Richard, you there?_ The voice of his father called him through the commlink.

"Father, is it time?" He answered.

Marcus confirmed. _Yeah, we're going to Jupiter. Sindel is waiting for you in the bridge; she probably has some questions since you are from there._

Richard nodded. "I'll be there right away."

He floated out of his room, ships in the Space Century still did not have artificial gravity, so manuevering through zero-gravity was a common thing in space ships. He floated past the hangar where his Strike Freedom.

He reaches the ship's bridge with his father, Sindel and her two daughters/princesses including their two female bodyguards, Skarlet and Jade waiting for him. Sindel spots Richard entering the bridge and gave him smile. "Lieutenant Richard Walker, thank you for coming."

Richard gave her and her daughters a bow. "Thank you for having me, your Majesty and your Highnesses."

Sindel and her daughters/bodyguards giggled. "No need to be so formal Richard, I just wanted to ask you what's it's like on Pandora." It was no secret that Sindel's daughters/bodyguards like/love him ever since he joined the Neo Romalian mobile suit corps.

Richard stiffened a bit at the mention of the moon he was born in. "Pandora is a habitable moon, along with its sister moons orbit around Jupiter, as you may know I was born there, it's wildlife aren't like Earth's as they are considerably much larger, along with sentient beings of energy that take the forms of different animals, for example a fox. As for resources, the moons are rich with them, which will last us a lifetime due to the fact that our colonies of Babylon 3 are self-sustaining, not to mention that the Asteroid Belt is rich with minerals."

Sindel smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Now then, I believe we have tarried long enough, Captain Walker, signal all the colonies and the fleet to move out, it will take us a least over 3-4 months to get there."

Marcus nodded and signalled everyone to move out, Kitana/Mileena hold around Richard's right/left arm while Jade/Skarlet (want to hug him too, but the Empress is with them) smile/giggle at him.

"So it begins. . ." Kitana inform him first.

". . . a new chapter of our lives." Then Mileena finish Kitana's sentence.

"Indeed, and a bright future ahead of us as well." Richard said it as the princesses/bodyguards nodded in agreement with him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-3 and a half month later-**

The colonies of Babylon 3 made it to Jupiters' Sphere without problems, Richard was putting on his suit as he was heading out to scout Pandora, his Strike Freedom got some few upgrades as it now carried a beam rifle, along with improved beam cannons for its DRAGOONs.

As Richard gets in his machine's cockpit, the Strike Freedom is moved to a launching pad of the ship. Coming with him is David Alexander, younger brother of Stone Alexander, whom he met 8 years ago in this very sector when his father found him. He was operating a GAT-02L2 Dagger L mobile suit (black and gray version), the succesor to the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, David's mobile suit is armed with an M703K beam carbine that can fire beam rounds instead of slugs.

David was in the cockpit prepping for launch when speaks up. "So, Richard. 8 years since you last saw this place huh?"

Richard puts his helemet. "Yeah, 8 years."

"You gonna be okay."

"I'll be fine, the past is nothing but the past, nothing we can do to change it."

David sighed. "My thoughts exactly, but hey you turned out pretty good thanks to the Captain."

Richard smiled. "Yeah." He then activated his mobile suit, bringing to life. "This is Richard Walker, Strike Freedom, launching!"

"David Alexander, Dagger L, I'm taking off!"

The two mobile suits launch from the Raudery and enter the moon's atmosphere. Richard in his cockpit was contacted by Sindel. _Richard, this is Sindel, I know you have a hard past with the village of Konoha, but it is the only village we are most familiar with, you and David will touch down right in front of the gate, presenting yourselves and hopefully meet the village leader._

Richard acknowledged as a soldier does, unfazed by it. "Roger that, setting a course for Konoha."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sindel sat on a chair beside the Captain and sighed. "I hope this turns out well. Given his past with these people, I really hope his past doesn't catch up to him."

Marcus chuckled. "He's a soldier, your Majesty, and a damned good one, besides David is with him and he can take care of himself."

Mileena chuckled a bit of his compliment to Richard. "Yes, he is."

Kitana asked Marcus while Millena and their bodyguards had a same thought question. "He never really had much of a childhood did he?"

The captain shook his head. "No, no he didn't, I can't revealed what happened to him as it Richard's secret at all."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

Tsunade and Kushina were in the Hokage tower, it has been 8 years now since Naruto disappeared, the terrorist group comprised of criminal shinobi had been dealt with as their plans were ruined with the disappearance of Nine-Tailed Fox, with the help of other containers from every village, the Akatsuki had been defeated.

Kushina sat there thinking about her son. 'He would be eighteen by now. Oh Naruto, my little maelstrom where are you?' Shen then heard a thundering noise from the sky.

Tsunade heard it as well rushed to the window and looked up, her eyes widen, not believing what she seeing. "Kushina, you might wanna see this!"

Kushina walked towards and looked up, her eyes widen, in the sky were two giants falling from the sky heading towards the village. "Tsunade alert the village! We might be under attack!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

David in his cockpit spotted people gathering at the village gate. "Hey Richard, we have a welcoming party." He magnifies the image to get a look, he widen his eyes as he saw a woman 'What the hell? She looks like Richard!'

As the Strike Freedom and Dagger L touch down, several shinobi ready themselves, they were surprise though when they notice the giants' chest open, revealing a person coming out of each of them.

Richard and David lower themselves from their mobile suits, and approach the people. Approaching them was a red haired woman who looked exactly like Richard, but with bright purple eyes, and a blonde woman with a bust size that defied the laws of physics.

Richard noticed the woman that looked like him. He then became cautios, during the 10 years that he lived here, the Kyuubi at least taught him the ways of a shinobi, and he trained everyday even after he left Konoha with his new father. Along with his Newtype abilities, he was force to reckoned with.

Tsunade approached the two mysterious people. "Greetings and welcome to Konoha of Hi no Kuni, I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of this village, with me is Kushina Uzumaki and my adoptive daughter."

Richard narrows his eyes. 'An Uzumaki? Why I haven't seen her before? Could she be?'

David nodded and removes his helmet. "Lieutenant David Alexander of the New Romalian Empire's Armed Forces, 13th mobile suit corps."

Richard inwardly sighed. 'Now or never.' He removed his helmet, revealing his light red hair and purpulish blue eyes, widening the eyes of Tsunade and Kushina in shock.

Kushina and Tsunade were trembling. 'It can't be, it can't be!' They both thought. Then they hear he speak, he had the same voice as Kushina's husband, Minato, confirming their suspicions.

"Lieutenant Richard Walker of the New Romalian Empire's Armed Forces, 13th mobile suit corps." Richard spoke in seriousness.

Kushina found the strength to speak, bravely holding back her tears. "Excuse me, could you have possibly have heard of name Naruto Uzumaki?"

David widened his eyes. 'With that kind of tone in her voice? Could she be Richard's mother?'

Richard was unfazed, but decided to tell her the truth. "Yes, I once went by that name, before I discarded it as it brought me nothing, but pain and suffering, I adopted the name Richard Walker, a loyal and proud soldier of New Romalia."

Kushina started tearing up and hugged him, much to the surprise of Richard and David. "My baby boy! My son, I found you!"

The two pilots were shocked, here hugging Richard was her long lost mother.

**A/N:** *Sniff!* What a tearful reunion? Yeah, I add some female _**Mortal Komabt**_ characters for Sindel, she is gonna be a great leader. Mileena won't have Tarakatan appearance, so she has identical beautiful face of Kitana. Stone Alexander and David Alexander are the characters of _**Megiddo: the Omega**_ _**Code 2**_ film.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	4. Feelings

**-x Chapter 3 x-**

Richard stood there with widened eye, with the woman still hugging him. This woman was his long lost mother.

David got out shock if his shock. "_Raudery_, this is David, you are clear to enter the atmosphere, I reapet you are clear to enter the atmosphere."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. 'Enter the atmosphere? It's as if he saying they're from. . .' She looked up; there she spotted a large ship called the _Raudery_ entering their world's atmosphere. Tsunade just stared in shock. 'I can't believe it, they're not from our world?'

Kushina did not even bother, all she cared about was that her son is alive and well. 'Oh Kami! Thank you, thank you for bringing my baby back!'

As the large ship touches down, a door to the side opened, lowering a lamp. Several people came out of the ship, several of them armed; four (two Windams and two Dagger Ls) mobile suits as well came out of the ship acting as guards.

Tsunade grimaced. 'Kami there's more of those giants?' She noticed the people approaching them from the ship, in the middle was a beautiful woman with silver and black hair wearing ornate (purple and black) outfit with a black cape, with her was four young beautiful women around age of 18-20's also wearing different ornate (blue, purple, green, and red) outfit and a man, he had reddish-brown hair. The rest of the men were armed some sort of armed escorts wearing ornate (black) outfits as well, wearing steel helmets (WW II Nazi German soldiers).

Richard spotted the Romalian Empress approaching along the Princesses, the bodyguards, his father and armed escorts, he then broke the hug. "Please you must compose yourself." He then turned to Tsunade. "May I present to you, Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress of the New Romalian Empire, Sindel Edenia. And along her imperial daughters, Princess Kitana Edenia and Princess Mileena Edenia."

Tsunade and the people behind her stared at the three, the princesses were few years younger than Richard, while herself and Kushina were the same age of the Empress, the Hokage then composed herself, and gave the Empress the princesses a small bow. "Welcome to Konoha of Hi no Kuni, your Majesty and your Highnesses. I am Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of this Village."

Sindel along her daughters smiled and bowed as well, aware of what the Hokage is thanks to them. "Thank you Lady Hokage, we just came here to present ourselves to our new neighbors, as it is customary for us to do."

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Of course your Majesty that is most gracious of you. Please, if you wish we can continue our talk inside the Hokage tower."

Sindel smiled. "You're too kind, Lady Tsunade. We will be more than happy to join you." She then gestured to the three people with her. "I almost forgot, this is Jade and Skarlet one of my daughters bodyguards, and Marcus Walker, the captain of the _Raudery_."

Three of them bowed and greeted the Hokage. They continue following Tsunade whiled the villagers looked at the strangely clothed people with curiosity.

Richard with Kishina still beside him, eyed the people with caution, he still hasn't forgotten what they've done to him. Kushina noticed his cautios behaviour, she looked at her son's eyes, and she can tell that he has killed already, more than once.

She wondered who helped him through when he made his first kill? Who got him out of the village? All these questions were roaming around her head, it was all too much.

Richard noticed this and place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kushina's breathing relaxed. "I am now thank you, it's just all too much, this is the first time I'm finally meeting you, the day you disappeared was the day I woke from my coma, I fell into a coma the day you were born."

Richard was taken aback at this, but was relieved to know he wasn't abandoned the day he was born. "I am assuming more will be revealed once we head to the Hokage tower?"

Kushina nodded, she wanted to tell him now, but in a more private area would be more suitable. As they follow Tsunade into the large building in the center of the Village, Sindel and her daughters couldn't help but marvel at the building's architecture, it quite oriental, a combination both Japanese and Chinese design, she heard stories of a failed colonization plan centuries ago for Jupiter before the start of the Space Century. These people must have been their descendants, Richard also informed her of their unique abilities due to a unique kind of radiation emitting from the moon itself, some of them seem to inheritable as well by means of procreation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They enter the office, leaving some guards outside the door. Tsunade sat on her chair, gesturing her guests to take a seat as well. Sindel and the company nodded in gratitude and took their seats.

"Let me say once again, welcome to Konoha your Majesty, it is quite a surprise for me and the village to know that there is a life beyond the stars. Beside me here my assistant Shizune, she is also qualified doctor of the village." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sindel smiled back and greeted the young woman beside Tsunade. "Yes, we were surprise that there is a life here on Pandora."

"Pandora, your Majesty?" Tsunade showed a face of confusion. Shizune and Kushina were wondering as well.

"Why yes, there isn't technically a planet, it's a moon we have designated Pandora, along with its sister moons orbiting the gas planet Jupiter, which you can probably see every night."

Tsunade was surprised at this, this world is actually a moon, they thought the large body in the sky every night was a very large moon. Shizune was taken aback at this. "Wow, your Majesty that's a lot to take in."

Sindel nodded. "Of course, please don't let this affect you or your people, you are free to with this information as you wish, sometimes ignorance is necessity to keep civilization standing."

Tsunade was surprised at her wisdom. "Your Majesty, how old are you?"

"Of course, I'm 43 years old, Lady Tsunade." Sindel answered straightly.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina widened their eyes in surprise and shock, a 43 year old beautiful woman had such wisdom in politics. While Kushina was totally surprise the revelation that the Empress was the same age as herself. Tsunade made acomment. "I can tell you have been brought up quite well, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Sindel replied. "I believe though you wish to talk about Richard Walker? That is why you have brought us here?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, eight years he disappeared without a trace on his birthday October 10. Although he went by another name, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

Richard was shocked, the Fourth Hokage the man who sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune into him was his father. "Are you telling me that the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me is my very own _father_."

Marcus widened his eyes as he turned to his son, how could a man condemn his own child to a life of suffering?

Sindel's face hardened, no parent should damn their child like that. The princesses and the bodyguards clenched their fists in anger of that man's wrongdoing. David winced, a father committed a great sin by condemning his own child to a life of pain, and he was a father of three.

Tears started falling down Kushina's face, she was too weak to stop it on that horrid night. Richard approached her placing a hand on her shoulder, Kushina looked at his son, she embraced him and cried on his shoulder.

Richard sighed. "It's not your fault. It never was."

Kushina cried even harder, here was her son saying that it wasn't her fault. In her mind though, she blamed herself for being too weak to stop it that night he was born.

Tsunade caught the attention once more. "We are still investigating how he got off world?"

Marcus stood. "That would be me, my name is Marcus Walker, Captain of the _Raudery_, a soldier of the New Romalian Empire, and Richard's adoptive father."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kushina had their eyes spread like dinner plates; here was the man took him away from Konoha. Kushina wanted to say something, but knew that Richard would come to defend him.

"I took him from this place when I found him beaten and bruised with multiple lacerations on his body. Thankfully the beast inside him healed his wounds, although some scars stayed. I gave him a new life among the stars and a family along the crew of my ship. He grew up in a environment, and become an excellent soldier." Marcus eplained.

Richard smiled at his father. "And for that I am grateful father." He then turned to Tsunade. "The day I left was the day the Kyuubi left the seal thanks to a scroll I stole from the Hokage's vault, for the 10 years of my life in this village the fox was the only friend I had. She taught me how to be shinobi so I could at least defend myself. I knew I did not have a future here if I stayed longer, I was lucky that my adoptive father found me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lived such a successful life."

Tsunade sighed, she wanted to scream at the man, but what Richard told her was true.

Kushina was surprised at this. "You befriended the Kyuubi and she taught you how to be shinobi?"

Richard nodded. "I'm sure you know this already, the day Kyuubi attacked when a masked man with the Sharingan extracted the Kyuubi from you and controlled her. She told me that when a female container gives birth the seal is weakend."

Kushina nodded as well. "Yes, I remember that night all too well, your father wanted you to be viewd as a hero, believing that by telling the village that the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, everyone would view you as a hero."

Sindel then finished it. "Except that didn't go as planned."

Tsunade nodded grimly. "No, honestly I didn't know what Minato was thinking before he died. It should have been stayed a secret so Naruto could live a normal life."

Richard looked at Tsunade straight in the eye. "My name is Richard Walker, I refuse to be called that name."

Tsunade interjected. "But that's the name you were given that night you were bor-"

Richard raised his hand signalling her to stop. "I know it was my given name, but that name given me nothing but pain and suffering, nothing good ever came out of it, that's why I changed my name to Richard Walker."

Tsunade slumped into her chair in defeat, it was damn good reason to abandon his birth name. Kushina smiled in understanding, she could practically feel his pain. "It's okay Richard, no matter what name you choose, you will always be my son."

Richard smiled even bigger smile. "Thank you. . . Mom."

Kushina trembled, he finally called her the one thing she has been wanting to hear for 18 years, Mom. She couldn't control herself and broke down crying, Richard captured her in a tight hug, a lone tear falling down his face.

Sindel along with her daughters and their bodyguards smiled at the scene, they both finally have the closure they have been wanting for so long. Marcus sniffed a bit and wiped a tear in his eye, the scene reminded him too much his late wife and son.

David looked at his captain. "Sir, are you crying?"

Marcus interjected. "No, I'm not! Just got something in my eye."

Richard laughed at his father. Marcus and David surprised at his behaviour, this was the first time they have seen him laugh in years, and somehow. . . it gave off a good feeling.

**A/N:** *Sniff!* I almost cried writing the ending of this chapter. We will going to the story after this. See you guys on the next chapter.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	5. Home

**-x Chapter 4 x-**

**March 10, SC 197**

**09:00 PM**

**Konoha**

**Jupiter's moon Pandora**

Everyone was outside the village gate where the mobile suits were sitting idle along with the Raudery. Kushina decided to move to the colonies where her son lives, there were nothing left for her in Konoha.

Sindel gave her thanks to the Hokage. "Thank you once again, Lady Tsunade, we will return in a few months for these Chunin Exams, I understand its functions like a tournament?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, they function like a tournament, a martial arts tournament to be exact, with some additions to it."

They bid their goodbyes to each other, Kushina chose to ride in the Strike Freedom with her son as she still wanted to be with Richard, no one objected to that of course, she was given a space suit to wear, it was weird at first, it was her first time to wearing something so strange and bulky, not to mention she is the first human from Pandora to go to space.

She sat one of the mobile suit's retractable passenger seats and buckled up, watching her son pressing all these buttons and controls, hearing the machine roar to life. "This all seem so complex."

Richard smirked. "At first yes, the first time I flew one along with father was weird, it took me a month to master flying mobile suit, after that it gets easier. I've been piloting for more than 8 years now." He turned of the Strike Freedom's commlink. "David, you head on out first. I'll stay and escort the _Raudery_."

_Copy that, David Alexander in the Dagger L, taking off!_ Because the moon's atmosphere was different from Earth's, there was no need for catapult to launch you to space.

Kushina watched in awe as the metal giants flies off into the stars. Their technology is truly amazing. She then watches the large ship take off, rumbling trees nearby. She hears her son speak. "Richard Walker, Strike Freedom, launch!" The Strike Freedom takes off as well, Kushina couldn't believe it, they were flying.

As the _Raudery_ and the Strike Freedom leave Pandora's unique atmosphere, the older red head couldn't help herself but look at the stars, and how smaller her former home was becoming. She noticed other ships arriving on the other moons that looked like Pandora. Other ships were colonizing the other habitable moons.

Richard then got his attention and pointed at the colonies. "Mom look, see those cylindrical objects? Those are colonies, they each have their own artificial sun, atmosphere, and weather, that is where we and other people live."

Kushina stared at the large spinning cylinders, inside them are cities, and people living in them. It was just simply amazing, it even amazed her to no end that a 43 year old was their empress.

"So mom, what do you think?" Richard asked his mother.

Kushina opened her mouth, and closed it, repeating it a couple times. There was no words to describe how amazing and overwhelming it is her. Pandora was truly a small world, now that she knows there was life among the stars. "I. . . uh. . . Wow."

Richard laughed, it was strange, it was extremely rare to make him laugh. "It is isn't it?" As they travel alongside the _Raudery_ heading for Babylon 3, they started talking. "We decided to move here to the Jupiter Sphere away from Earth a month after the war."

Kushina turned to her son. "You fought in a war?"

Richard nodded. "Two actually, the Second Neo Romalian War and the third one is the Romalian War of Independence, AKA the Laplace Conflict. Both fought by United Earth Confederacy and Romalians."

Kushina stared at her son, she couldn't believe her own son was a veteran of not one, but two wars. Richard sighed. "I fought in an older machine in the Second Neo Romalian War, called the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, it's similar to my Strike Freedom, as it uses funnels as well which are remote controlled flying beams that float around the machine. The war was a bloody one, even if it was a short war, we were being led by Valerian Mengsk, also known as the Crimson Wolf. What ended the war was massive Psyco wave that hit the entire battlefield, causing Valerian and his rival Jim Raynor to mysteriously disappear, after that we never saw them again. No one knows if they are alive or not."

Kushina nodded and allowed her son continue. "Then came the Laplace conflict three years later, we were being led by a man name Stone Alexander who became known as 'The Ghost of Arcturus Mengsk' we were then informed by the massive mobile suit production company called the Visari Corporation that their CEO and head of the Visari family, Scolar Visari was giving us an object called Laplace's Box."

Kushina tilted her head in confusion. "Laplace's Box? What is that?"

Richard continued. "The box was said to have the power to destroy the United Earth Confederacy's government, as it was not a box, but a government founding document thought to be lost."

Kushina stiffened at the mention of such a document, government document with that kind of power to topple a government. She was aware how dirty politics can be.

"Kitana and Mileena along with their bodyguards Jade and Skarlet, found the box, what shocked us all the most was that it contained the original Confederacy's charter, but there was an article added to it. You see in the United Earth Confederacy, only Earth-born citizen are allowed to participate in the government administration. The last article in Laplace's Box shattered that rule because it contained:

"_In the future, should the emergence of a new space-adapted human race be confirmed, the United Earth Confederacy shall give priority to involving them in the administration of the government."_

The last article nearly shattered the Confederacy as it granted more freedom for those who lived in space, funny though, that such words could shatter a government."

Kushina nodded, hearing all this frightened her a bit, the world outside Pandora was truly amazing and frightening place, and now she is a part of it.

Richard continued. "After that, even though the Confederacy still stood and big changes were being made, we wanted to leave, so here were are, Jupiter's Sphere."

Kushina sat there, amazed that her son went through such an adventure, she wished she was there with him to witness it all.

"I then become a Newtype, one of those space adapted people; we are the next stage of human evolution, giving us heightened sense, increased spatial awareness, reflexes, and near-physic abilities."

Kushina's eyes widened in shock, her son is one of those Newtypes, with characteristics similar to that of a Yamanaka back in Konoha, who had the abilities to enter people's minds.

As they near Babylon 3's main colony Starrendell, Kushina was amazed at how large it was, it was huge, not as big as the moon but still big. Richard maneuvered the Strike Freedom back into the _Raudery_'s hangar. Kushina felt a large thud as the mobile suit locked into position by docking clamps.

The Strike Freedom's cockpit opens up. "Grab my hand, we are in zero-gravity so we won't be able to walk."

Kushina nodded dumbly and made an 'eep' sound (like Hinata Hyuuga) as they left the mobile suit and floated out into the ship, she couldn't believe, she was flying again! Richard chuckled, it couldn't be helped, this is his mother's first time in space after all. He then held her hand tightly and headed for the bridge.

As they reached the bridge Sindel with her daughters along their bodyguards stood there waiting for their arrival. "Ah Lady Kushina, I can tell your trip was quite an experience."

Kushina could only nod. "This is all so overwhelming, I can believe my son lived here for 8 years."

Marcus, the ship's captain laughed. "Meh, you get used to it, Richard has been a crewmember of this ship for 8 years, and he loved it."

Kushina smiled at the captain. "Thank you, thank you for taking him, thank you very much."

"You are most welcome, since you are his mother that makes you a member of this ship's family." Marcus smiled, Richard was practically the little brother of everyone in this ship ever since he came 8 years ago.

The ship's helmsman announced over the communication channel. "This is _Raudery_ contacting Starrendell control, we are carrying Empress Sindel Edenia along her daughters, Princess Kitana Edenia and Princess Mileena Edenia, permission to dock."

The docking control replied. _Roger that, proceed to Hangar 1, welcome back your Majesty and your Highnesses._

"Copy that, initiating docking procedures."

The Raudery lines up with the guiding lights leading to Hangar 1, the hangar was filled with several warships, meaning it's a military sector of the colony. The ship lock on to the docking clamps as the colony's artificial gravity kicks in and everyone leaves the ship, Kushina follows her son out and spots a guard regiment waiting for them, she guessed they were an honor guard for Sindel and her daughters.

An officer approaches them and greets Sindel and her daughters. "Your Majesty and your Highnesses, I hope your trip was a good one."

Sindel nodded. "Of course captain, we just went to meet with the people live in the Jupiter Sphere before us, and we have a lot of work to do gentlemen, so let's get to it."

The guard captain nodded and proceeded to lead them out. Richard his mother's hand and said three very familiar words. "Welcome home. . . mom."

**A/N:** Yahoo! Kushina joined the New Romalian Empire! A lot of events will be happening soon.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	6. Omake

**Omake:**

Kushina visited Sindel along with Kitana and Mileena including Jade and Skarlet for some girl talk, they all sat down on the Romalian Empress' bed laughing at some of the things they talked about.

The older women (two) grinned at the princesses/bodyguards. "So the four of you, I heard that you like my son since chilhood."

The four blushed that statement. Kitana spoke first. "W-Well, he's not only just childhood friend, but a man with _Courage_. . ."

"A man with _Hope_. . ." Mileena made a comment too.

"A man with _Trust_. . ." Jade said.

"And a man with _Love_. . ." Finally Skarlet said about Richard.

Kushina and Sindel didn't say anything as they were totally shocked for that confession they said about Richard passionately. Both mother's started to trembleed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Raudery's bridge**

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOOOO!" Richard sneezed four times while everyone on the bridge around him, didn't want to get closer of his 'sneeze infection'.

"Are you okay, son." Marcus concerened his son.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I hope I didn't get cold."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Romalian Empress' room. While the mothers still trembled.

And of course this led to. . .

Both mothers pulled out a pairs of victory fans with different designs and danced around the room. "Wai, wai! My son/future son-in-law is so manly."


	7. Father's Son

**-x Chapter 5 x-**

**SC 197**

**1 month after relocation to Jupiter **

_**Raudery**_

**Pandora Orbit**

Richard was in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam, preparing for launched.

_Are you sure about this Richard_?

"I'm sure mom, besides I'm over it already, I've always wanted to see the land outside of Konoha, I never really got the chance to see it. It's only Nami no Kuni, I'm going to anyway." The young red head replied.

Kushina smiled at the video comm. _Just be careful out there okay? Do you have your sword with you at least?_

Richard sighed. "Yes I do, and thanks for teaching me how to use one, it actually helped with using beam saber as well surprisingly." His mother had taught him how to use sword over the month when she moved in with him to Babylon 3. Learning how to use a sword helped the young red headed Newtype, as it helped him when using a beam saber in his mobile suit. "Look mother, I have to go, I'll be launching soon."

_Okay, have fun out there, love you._

**(Play – The Timpan Reel by The Chieftans)**

Richard laughed. "Love you too mom, I'll see you later." With that he shut off the video comm. He did some last minute checks on his cockpit, the Strike Freedom's eyes lights up. "Richard Walker, Strike Freedom, Launch!"

The large mobile suit released itself from the Raudery's tether and entered Pandora's unique atmosphere, there was no burn in when entering the atmosphere so there was no need for re-entry equipment.

**(End song)**

The mobile suit slowly falls into the moon thanks to its thrusters, Richard set the controls to auto-pilot as he enters the moon's atmosphere, as he marvels the view he zooms in onto the ground, and spots 5 people, Richard narrws his eyes. 'Kakashi Hatake, who would have thought we would meet like this?'

He disangages the auto-pilot and sets the machine to fly steady, observing the Silver haired Shinobi and his squad escorting an elderly man. "This would be classified C-Rank Mission if I remember, Hatake seems to be injured in some way, must have been a battle earlier."

He continued observe them as the elderly man led them to his home, he noticed the condition of the village it was in, malnutrition and suffering evident among the populace. Richard frowned, what tyrant could possible do something like this to the people? It was Arcturus Mengsk all over again in this village, he knew he had nothing to do with these people, but what good would doing nothing bring?

He touches the mobile suit down a hundred metres from the man's house, the occupants come out see what was going their eyes widen. In front of them is white and blue wing metal giant with two eyes.

They watched as the metal giant's chest begins to move, opening like door, noticing a male looking person coming out the giant.

One of the shinobi with Kakashi, who wore white shortr, a blue shirt, he had black eyes and black hair. 'That was the same machine that came to the village a month ago!'

The pink haired kunoichi quivered in fear, she thought she was going to die when she first saw the giants over a month ago when they came to the village.

Another shinobi who had brown spiky hair with a puppy on his head, and what seemed to be red triangular tattoos on his cheeks, looked at the man with fear, he can tell the bloody of many have been stained by his hands alone.

Richard lowered himself as he exits the mobile suit, he approached with a katana sheathed to his left to the people as he removed his helmet, revealing his red hair, and his bluish purple eyes. He walks to the woman who. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Richard Walker of the New Romalian Empire's Mobile Suit Special Forces, I have come here under orders to assist your village." It wasn't a lie, he was given orders to head to Nami no Kuni to assist the people.

Richard turned to the young shinobi. "Konoha shinobi, is your commander inside?"

The pink haired one nodded, still afraid of the man in front of her. "Y-Yes, he was extremely exhausted from a battle not too long ago."

Richard nodded and turned back to the woman, she had dark long hair. "I presume you live here, am'am?"

She nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes, my name is Tsunami, I along with my son and my father live here, did I hear you correctly? You are here to help us?"

The red headed nodded once more, Tsunami smiled with tears welling in her eyes, she quickly embraced Richard with small a sob. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Oh please, please, come inside!"

Richard followed her inside, the black haired boy was staring at the mobile suit with envy. 'If I can get that kind of power, I can finally kill him!'

Richard walked into the house, it was simple, he can see it had two floors, a living room, a small dining room and a kitchen in the floor. "Thank you for having me, Miss Tsunami."

"Oh no please! It's the least I can do! And please just Tsunami is fine!"

"No need to be modest Tsunami, Romalia can tell that your people were in need, so they sent me help."

Tsunami nodded and gestured to the elderly man. "This is my father Tazuna, he is building a bridge that will help us increase our prosperity and break the bindings the man , Gato, has on us, you see he owns the trading port in this country, and with that he used it as leverage to extort us and the people."

Richard frowned. "That isn't right, nevertheless I'm here to help, and I am assuming this Gato has hire men to do his dirty work?"

Tazuna nods. "Yes, he has over a hundred men at his disposable, many of them criminals, so they have no problems when it comes to harming civilians like us."

"Then he will be no problem, I can quickly dispatch even without my machine."

"That's impossible! Gato is a powerful man, his men will kill you!" A boy no older than 8 walks in. "You don't even know what it's like for us to suffer, besides you are just one person against army!"

Richard glared at the boy made him cringe. "I fought two wars boy, two bloody wars, I have seen thousands of men and women die in front of me, and I killed them. I watched as my comrades were burnt to ashes by fire, I wastched as cities burned to the ground. I know what it is like to suffer _little boy_." He said those last two words with such venom it made the boy tear up and run back up to his room.

Tsunami looks at red haired boy, he looked so young and yet he has fought in two wars already and lived. "I'm sorry, that was my son, Inari, ever since his father died by the hands of Gato, he has pretty much lost hope."

The three shinobi with them looked at Richard, the black haired one especially, he looked at him with jealousy, he has fought two wars and lived, he has killed already, he killed so many with that machine, it was clear, he needs that machine.

The dog boy and the pink haired girl nearly wet themselves; here was a man, a strong man who is not afraid to do what is necessary. Here was a man who has blood of thousands in stained in his hands alone.

A silver haired man about the age of 24-25 with a headband covering his right-eye walks in, he heard everything, his left-eye widened in shock and horror as the little boy once he knew became a killer. "Naruto, it is you isn't it?"

Richard was unfazed by the name. "I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki, I am no longer that poor defenseless, weak little boy you once knew. I am Lieutenant Commander Richard Walker of the New Romalian Empire's Mobile Suit Special Forces, also known the Neo Romalians. My father and Commanding officer, Captain Marcus Walker, Captain of the Raudery, and along wth its crew, my family who loved me very much. Is there anything would you like to say to me Kakashi Hatake? Or is it Inu, the ANBU bodyguard who supposed to safeguard me during my childhood?"

Kakashi stared at shock of him, he knew who he was during his ANBU days. "Naruto, please you are a citizen of Konoha! If you can just come back after all of this is over! I'm sure the people will accept you this time!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, my mother lives with me in Romalia now, and besides, why should I comeback? Why should I come to a place that has brought me nothing, but pain and suffering? Where are a senile old man kept too many secrets from me? Claiming it was for my own safety, when I was never safe to begin with from people of the village, who would try to take my life, almost every day." Richard looked at the silver haired man with an emotionaless face.

"No, I am not a citizen of Konoha, nor is that village, my home. I am a Soldier of Romalia, sworn to protect it and its Empress Sindel Edenia along the two princesses, Kitana Edenia and Mileena Edenia. Say what you want Hatake, you will never convince me, once all of this over, I am going back to report to my superiors." Richard stood up and turned to the older woman. "Miss Tsunami, I will return to my mobile suit, I will sleep there, I have done it once before."

Tsunami just nods, she couldn't find any words to say, this man has suffered so much, and yet he still found his sanity.

Kakashi fell to his knees, a tear fell from his left-eye. 'Minato-sensei, Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed you both!'

Richard sat in his cockpit thinking. 'Strangely enough, I am not even bothered by it anymore, perhaps I really did let it go.' He then smiled. 'It all thanks to father, David, the crew, and mom. It's thanks to them I moved on. I have a happy life now, and nothing is taking that way from me.'

He then turned on the mobile suit monitor, and look at a map, he noticed an unfinished bridge at the end of the village. "That must be the bridge that Tazuna is building." He then tapping from the outside, he went out and look down, noticing three children no older than 7-8 years old, three girls, triplets to be exact touching the Strike Freedom's feet. He quickly went down to take a look, as Richard approached the children, he noticed the fear in the children's eyes, thinking that he was going to hurt them.

Richard smiled and kneeled down, taking out some chocolate. "Go on, take it. It won't hurt you."

The three girls took the chocolate and began nibbling on the delectable treats. Richard noticed how malnourished they were and then remembered something, it was like when his adoptive father found him 8 years ago.

"Where are your parents?" Richard asked the girls.

"The bad man killed them." One of the triplets answered, the girls all had reddish-brown hair and bright yellow eyes. They were wearing raggedy clothes and nothing on their feet.

The red head sighed, here were three innocent little girls orphaned by the tyrant Gato. "I'm Richard, Richard Walker, what are yours?"

"I'm Ichigo."

"I'm Ringo."

"And I'm Sango. We are all 7 years old."

Richard gave them a warm smile, it really was like 8 years ago. "Would you three like to come with me, when all of this is over? I can give you three a new home and a family. I can be your older brother you like."

The triplets brightened and quickly tackled the older red head, making him laugh as they mutter loudly their _thank yous_.

"Alright, you three stay here with me okay?"

The triplets nod. Richard looked at the sky smiling, he truly his father's son.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating a while ago. I've been doing some _serious_ activities. I hope you like it.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	8. Epyon and Nu Gundam

**-x Chapter 6 x-**

It all came down to the battle of the bridge. Zabuza Momochi, A-Class criminal wanted by Kirigakure for attempted murder for their Mizukage. And now hired to do Gato's dirty work.

The battle between him and Kakashi was fierce by shinobi standards, the Strike Freedom was hidden in the water the bridge, waiting for gato to show himself, Richard had suspicions that Gato was going to betray Zabuza as it would be too expensive to pay him. He was right.

"Well, well, well, Zabuza I am disappointed in you, you and your little minion can't handle one guy and three brats." The little fat man, who was identified as Gato accompanied by a hundred armed men.

Zabuza snarled. "Damn you Gato! You weren't planning on paying me were you?!"

"No, you are too expensive." Gato laughed.

Zabuza turned to Kakashi. "It seems we are no longer enemies as my contract has been terminated, would you care lend me your kunai? I am going to gut them all."

Kakashi was about to give him a kunai when they felt a rumble coming from the water, everyone's eyes widen as they spotted a white and blue giant with two eyes rise from the water.

Gato gaped. "W-What the hell is that?!"

The white and blue giant turned its head to Gato, everyone heard its speak. "Gato, for the crimes for making the people suffer, you are not going to live."

"Like hell you will!" Gato turned to his men. "Get that thing! Whoever takes it down will get triple their pay!"

The men were first hesitant, but when they heard their boss give them a triple pay offer, they went rabid and charged the giant.

Richard in the Strike Freedom's cockpit shook his head and sighed. "Fools." He pressed a button in his controls. The Strike Freedom activated the DRAGOONs and opened fire at the thugs charging at them. They didn't even get within a hundred metres when they were beamed down and vaporized.

Gato froze in fear, one hundred of his men were killed in a matter of seconds. Zabuza was gaping at the raw power of the giant.

The three young shinobi captured a feminine looking young boy stared at the giant. One of them named Sasuke was jealous of such power, it can kill a hundred men in seconds. The captured boy was scared, never had he seen such a beast with such power, he somehow thought it was a Bijuu because of its wings.

The Strike Freedom still in the water from the waist down opened its chest, and out came the red haired man with three children inside.

Zabuza widened his eyes further in fear. "K-Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death!?"

Richard shook his head. "That would be my mother, you are talking about."

"She had a son!?"

The red head nodded. He spotted the villagers coming their way towards the bridge, two of them he recognized as Tsunami and her son, Inari. The boy walked up to him. "Is it over?"

Richard nodded, he then gestured to short fat man who was wetting his pants. "There he is, defenseless and powerless. Citizens of Nami! There is the man who tormented you for years, you are free to do him as you please."

At that the people charged at man with rage, with pitchforks and farming tools, Gato ran for his life, he ran until he was caught and surrounded by the people. They dragged him to the center of the village and hung him by his feet, with the people taking turns hitting him with whatever they can get their hands on.

Richard then turned away, not wanting the triplets to see what they were doing to him. He buckled the children tight on the passenger chairs, as they will be leaving soon. They had a blast, they got to be underwater inside a giant machine.

Kakashi then walked up to him. "So you won't be going back with us."

Richard shook his head. "I have to report back, I'm a soldier of Romalia after all."

The silver haired Jonin nodded, disappointed that he isn't shinobi of Konoha, the civilian council of Konoha would be envious of such loyalty he gives to Romalia.

Tazuna and his family approached Richard. "If you ever plan of coming back here to visit, you will be most welcome here. You have done us a great thing."

"Think nothing of it Tazuna, I was only doing my job, besides Her Imperial Majesty would not tolerate such tyranny. She would have just sent someone else if I did not come. Do not thank me, I only did what was right." After that he sat back down his cockpit, closing the hatch. The Strike Freedom's wings spread revealing it's thrusters. "Alright you three, hold on tight. We're going to fly."

The triplets' jaw opened, they were going to fly. The white and blue giant then activated it's thrusters, flying out into the sky. The people of Nami no Kuni stared in awe and wonder as they watch the white and blue giant fly off into the sky.

Sasuke was seething, he never got a chance to try and take the giant for himself. He would have to do something if he was going gain power.

The triplets with Richard had their faces stuck on the cockpit's 360 degree screen, looking at the stars and what used to be their home. Ringo was couldn't stop talking. "Wow, our world is a ball! And there's more worlds!"

Richard chuckled. "Yes Ringo, the worlds are balls." He the pointed at _Raudery. _"See that? That's a spaceship, and we're going in there."

"Wow!" The triplets said, looking at the big ship.

Over the month after they relocated to the Jupiter Sphere, the _Raudery_ got retrofitted, it's mobile suit storage was expanded as there was no need to use mobile suits as makeshift turrets, it was equipped with five retractable twin-barreled mega particle cannons, three on where used to be the doors for makeshift turrets, and two one front. Added with standard issue point defense turrets found on any warship, energy countermeasures and an I-Field designed to negate beam damage. The _Raudery_ was then classified as covert assault carrier, designed to go in deep inside enemy territory for hit and run tactics. Thanks to its retractable cannons it can be still disguised as a cargo/tranport ship. Overall, the _Raudery_ was formidable ship. The only problem is their newest crewmember, a Newtype, by the name of November Annabella Terra, or Nova. She has a good sense of balance, not being accustomed to exercise, but eventually excelled at martial arts, the use of weapons, and piloting a mobile suit. She's fierce, deadly, lethal and most of all loyalty to the Edenia Dynasty and Romalia. Thanks to the added mobile suit space, it housed not just the Strike Gundam and three Windam's, but added one more Windam and a GAT-01A1.

"_Raudery_, this is Richard Walker, mission complete, Nami no Kuni has been assisted and I'm coming with three orphaned girls, prep the med-bay."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

David chuckled. "Roger that, goog work." He then leaned back to his chair. "he is really like you eh? Captain Walker."

Marcus shook his head. "In more ways than you can imagine, Lieutenant." He was so much like him that he even took in kids with him. Just like 8 years ago. Even if they weren't related by blood he is so much like him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the Strike Gundam docks inside the ship, Richard turned to his new little sisters. "Alright you three, grab on my hands, were going to floating now." They nodded, not understanding what he just told them, but as the cockpit's hatch opens they float out into the hangar.

"Woah!" The three of them said. They just opened their mouths as they realized they were flying. Richard just smiled at them as he led them to the medical bay.

They reached the med-bay in no time and had them sit on the medical bed. "So doc, anything I should know?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, besides malnutrition, there's nothing that can't be fixed. I will let the cook know and have him send food down here."

Richard nods and turns to the three. "Alright you three, you stay here and listen to the doctor, I am just going to the Captain, the doctor will be get you food."

"Okay." The three of them say at the same time as they watch their new brother go out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Richard reaches the bridge, he gives his father/commanding officer a salute. As he was about to give a report, the radar officer gets everyone attention. "Captain there is an anomaly that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and it's energy readings seem to be getting bigger."

Marcus perks up. "Is it a danger?"

"Can't tell, Starrendell and the rest of the Jupiter Sphere are getting the same readings."

Richard narrows his eyes. "A shock wave, here? Ensign can you identify?"

"Possible, Captain it's going to burst! If my readings are correct it's going to engulf the entire Jupiter Sphere!"

Marcus growls. "Dammit! Infrom Babylon 3 and all of Jupiter Sphere to brace for a shock wave!"

As he says that all of Jupiter Sphere were engulfed in a blinding light for a few seconds, when the light fades, Marcus then orders the Ensign. "Ensign! Status report!"

"All of Jupiter Sphere is accounted for, Babylon 3, Mavola and all of the moon colonies are alright, no one missing." As the Ensign says that everyone in the bridge sighed in relief.

Richard then orders the Ensign. "Contact Starrendell, Her Majesty is going to need to know this."

The Ensign nods and does what he was told, Sindel then shows up in a view screen with worried look. "Captain Walker, what just happened? What was that light?"

"All of Jupiter Sphere was engulfed in a random shock wave. Thankfully all of the colonies of Babylon 3, Mavola, and the moon colonies are accounted for, no losses."

Sindel was relieved, no one was lost in the shock wave. The Ensign then caught something on the radar. "Sir, we got a two radar contact."

Marcus places a hand on his chin. "Can you identify?"

"Yeah I think. . . no way." The Ensign widens his eyes.

"What is it?" Richard looked at the Ensign with concern.

"It's. . . it's the Epyon and Nu Gundam."

**A/N: **OH! MY! GOD! The Epyon and Nu Gundam showed up. What was that energy shock-wave? I add a new character from _**Starcraft II**_ and the name is Nova Terra.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	9. Another Universe and Return

**A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, viewers and authours of all ages. Here we are, in the Code Geass universe! A lot of stuff is going to happen, I will be making it as Richard will take a more active part in the story.

**-x Chapter 7 x-**

"Prep the Strike Freedom for launch!"

"What? Richard, are you sure about this?" Marcus asked, worried for his son.

"I know what I'm doing, someone needs to confirm if its Valerian or Raynor. I'm going out there."

Marcus relented. "Very well, prep the Strike Freedom for launch."

Richard gave his father a nod in gratitude, he then immediately made his way to his mobile suit. As he gets into the cockpit his father contacts him through commlink. _Richard, the Epyon and the Nu Gundam is vastly superior, if anything is wrong get out of there._

"Roger that, sir."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Richard laughs. "Richard Walker, Strike Freedom, launch!"

The Strike Freedom then releases itself from the clamps and speeds towards the two mobile suits, as he gets within comm range he opens a channel. "Unidentified mobile suits, this is Lieutenant Commander Richard Walker of the Romalian Mobile Suit Corps, identify yourselves!"

For a brief tense of minute, he waited, then he heard two familiar voices. _Am I hearing this right?_

_Yes, I did. Did you say Romalian Mobile Suit Corps?_

"Affimative, now identify yourselves or you will be fired upon?"

_Valerian Mengsk of the Romalian Remnants in this universe, the mobile suit beside me is Jim Raynor, you're not going to believe this, but you're not in the Space Century anymore. We've kept ourselves hidden from the populace for more than three and half years here._

Richard widens his eyes. "What?"

"He's joking right?" David asks in_ Raudery_'s helm. "This has got be a joke!"

"I hope so too my friend, I hope so." Marcus slumps in his chair.

Richard was still a bit of shock and confusion. "Uh, right. Please follow me back to Starrendell, Her Majesty Sindel would like to speak with you."

Valerian and Raynor was a bit surprised by that. Sindel is the empress? _Sindel? THE Sindel Edenia? As in Jerrod's Wife? _

_And don't forget she's a royal tough fighter and meaniest pilot ever._ Jim Raynor remember her role/actions during the First Neo Romalian War with her so-called _advisor_ Siedel Rasso, but in the event Siedel secretly want all power for himself so he may took full-controlled of the movement then he can become a supreme leader of Babylon 3, however Sindel was already aware of his treachery, so she gathered those loyal to the Edenia Family and formed the True Romalians which spark the Neo Romalian Civil War between Edenia-loyalists and Siedel's Neo Romalians (who already died that time). In the end, both factions were totally devestated, Sindel was disappeared that battle, there is some people say she's dead, but others she's still alive waiting her to liberate their homeland from UEC's oppression.

"A lot has happened while the both of you were gone, Romalia is free, and is in Jupiter. If what you say is true, I think the entire Jupiter Sphere along with Babylon 3 and its moons are transported to this universe you say."

_a.t.b. _Valerian said.

"Huh?" Richard was confused of that word.

_It's stands for Ascension Throne Britannia in this universe and the year 2016._ Raynor answered correctly of Valerian's word.

"Wait, Britannia? As in the Ancient Roman Era name in Great Britain?" Marcus said that statement of that word from Jim Raynor said a moment ago.

"Right. Well then follow me, and contact your men, I believe they would like to know that Romalia is once again a free nation."

_Understood._ Both said the same statement.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Strike Freedom, Epyon, and Nu Gundam sped its way to Starrendell. As they dock, the people were shocked they were seeing the venerable OZ-13MS Epyon and RX-93 Nu Gundam in front of them. They were then completely floored seeing Valerian and Raynor once more, alive.

They reached Sindel's office within minutes. Sindel stood up with widened eyes. "My god, both of you are alive."

The Crimson Wolf and the Black Raider smiled. "Well look at you, Empress of the New Romalian Empire. Your father and your husband would have been proud." Raynor made a comment to her.

"It's good to see you both again, but how?"

"The shock wave sent me and Raynor along with a handful of Neo Romalian mobile suits and their pilots along with a single _Gondwana_-class heavy carrier ship to this universe."

Sindel sat down slumping into her chair. "The shock wave, a truly confusing phenomenon. At least, we didn't suffer any losses from that second one, and it happened in Jupiter. It's even strange that Jupiter has twice the number of moons now. But at least we didn't lose any people. Tell me the people in this universe, we need to know."

Valerian then began to tell their story, how they survived the shock wave to secluding themselves in the moon away from Earth. He then told them about this universe's era and the ongoing conflict of Earth Sphere.

Sindel sighed. "The Holy Britannian Empire. . . the Chinese Federation. . . and the European Union. . . the Great Three Superpowers in this universe. . . a war on a large scale and yet all too-similar to the Earth-Romalian War."

"The Holy Britannian Empire conquers pretty much all of Earth and replaces the names of the countries with numbers. . . discriminating any and all humans who they think is beneath them." Valerian answered.

"A country called Japan which is now Area 11 had it worst. . . no matter what laws the Britannians enforce, they continuously get away with the most despicable atrocities on the Japanese people. Those atrocities are assault, rape, vandalism, and murder." Raynor practically shouted in anger and disgust.

Everyone listening (including Kushina who recently arrived) was mortified by these actions; some even began a plot/plan for Britannia's demise.

Richard then spoke up. "So what's the plan, Your Majesty?"

"First we set up a base on Mars and the Moon, we send a few ships to do reconnaissance and observed any movement of the three factions on the planet, while we send some agents and have them hack into the Britannian network to put in false IDs? By the looks of our mobile suit technology along with our weapons are far more advanced compared to theirs. Once we have enough strength, Romalia will enter this war." Sindel said and everyone looked at her.

"That is actually a good idea, Your Majesty." Kushina said as she had a smile on her face.

Valerian smirked, Sindel Edenia is truly a fine woman, a mother, and a leader. "Oh and one more thing Richard, good job on that last mission, you really helped the people of that small country in Pandora." Richard added with a smile while Kushina proud her little maelstrom.

Valerian looked at the empress in confusion. "Pandora? Like the moon?"

Sindel nodded. "Apparently that story about a failed colonization plan centuries ago was true, the people living in Pandora are their descendants."

Richard nodded. "How do you intend to deal with the Senate and the public, Your Majesty?"

"We are a democracy. Romalia is no longer a tyranny governed by the usurper, Arcturus Mengsk. No offense, Valerian." She said calmly then venomously ill to Arcturus.

"None taken." Valerian said since he didn't like what his father did to dictate the Romalian people.

"Therefore, we will tell both the Senate and the public the truth. They need to be informed of this situation." Sindel continue/finish her explanation.

Richard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will inform the _Raudery_ of your plans."

"We have a lot of work to do people, let's get to it. Oh and Valerian, I believe Sonya and your daughter will be most happy to see you. That includes you Raynor, your wife Sarah and your son also will be more happy to see you too."

Both of them widened their eyes in shock, Valerian/Raynor has a daughter/son, and Sonya/Sarah is the mother. They have been gone too long.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-One month later-**

After the end of the month, Sindel decided to inform the people of this discovery by television newscast, the Colonies New Network or CNN.

Sindel made the televised broadcast brief, but to the point. She explained to the people the current situation, and what they so far knew about another universe they had discovered. The information, of course, shocked a lot of people, but what really threw for a loop was that the planet looked exactly like Earth Sphere, though with minor differences, and the three superpowers that make up half of the planet.

From the information Sindel managed to get from Valerian/Raynor and the agents on Earth Sphere, the empress' overall impression was more than dislike. So far the Britannians, or as they call themselves, the 'Holy Britannian Empire', was all too similar to how the Old Romalian Empire under Arcturus Mengsk was like during Earth-Romalian War, however the only difference being it seemed almost as if the entire Britannian Empire were brainwashed into following the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia.

She also saw the European Union and the Chinese Federation the same manner, she saw the United Earth Confederacy, before it's fall and reformation. The Europeans was plagued with decadance, paranoia, and a corrupt bureaucracy. She was more furious when she learned from her spy/agents, how the EU treated Japanese refugees when their homeland fell to Britannia, and how they were treated as 'hostile foreigners' and were used as cannon fodders in place of their own troops against the Britannians.

The Chinese Federation also suffered from corruption as the current Empress Tianzi, who was no more than a child, was used as a puppet ruler by her so-called _advisors_, the High Eunuchs (which Sindel was mad about that). The High Eunuchs manipulated the poor girl into letting them run the country while they bled their nation to dry, and left the people to suffer.

After the public announcement, she informed that she will be sending in a force to Area 11 to ascertain the situation. She also informed the people, that they'll need more time to built their forces and gathering more information so that they will enter a new war which the Senate and the public support this. She would be heading down there personally on the _Archangel_-class assault ship, the IRS _Jerrod_. Named of her beloved husband to the assault ship, where she feel the presence of him that will guide her during trouble times.

But first she had to attend the Konoha's Chunin Exams at Pandora. Where she was escorted by dozens of Romalian Imperial Guards including her daughters and their bodyguards. Then they'll proceed the plans of action.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konoha**

Over the months that has passed, Konoha was attacked by the combine forces of Oto and Suna during Chunin Exams by a Snake Sannin named Orochimaru, he used a strange jutsu that revived the dead to do his bidding, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, and including his biological/birth father the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, somehow the revived shinobis have been defeated by the combine strength of powerful shinobis with kage-level of each shinobi villages; the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, the former Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Fourth Raikage Ay, the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi, the Third Tsuchikage Oonoki, and finally the Third Uzukage Daisuke Uzumaki with his wife Riku Uzumaki, the father/mother of Kushina Uzumaki and grandfather/grandmother of Richard Walker/Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

With assistance of the New Romalian Empire, together they fought the Oto-Suna invaders. The combine efforts of Toad Sannin Jiraiya, the Hachibi no Kyogyuu Gyuki's container Killer Bee, the Nibi no Bakaneko Matatabi's container Yugito Nii, the Nanabi no Rakki Sebun Chomei's conatiner Fu, and the Strike Freedom's pilot Richard Walker having hard time to defeat the _psychopath_ Ichibi no Bakedanuki Shukaku with the Bijuu container Gaara no Sabaku, but recently a red portal appeared before them, then three figures came out the portal while the first figure shouted/announced to the battlefield.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SHINOBIS OF ALL AGES! IT IS I, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE KIYONE, HAVE FINALLY RETURNED!" **The two figures besides her left and right just 'ahem' in attention.** "OH AND THESE TWO BESIDES ME! ARE MY ADOPTIVE FOX-SISTERS, AHRI AND TAMAMO!"**

With those words, the armies of shinobis, both enemies and allies, including the kages, the sannins, and the revives have ceased their fighting, where they see the most powerful Bijuu that ever feared in Pandora have return with two other kyuubis. Richard was overjoyed that his fox-companian have come back and looked at her in his cockpits screen.

Kiyone's human form could be tactical nuke in comparison. She had fox-ears, wave ivory red hair with strands in them that was upper-back length, a voluptuous body that could turn heads, nine red tails though a bit thinner, red markings on her face, her finger and her toe nails were painted a shade of red and lengthened to claws. She was clad in a stunning yukata that ended at her knees and showed off her figure, scarlet with sapphire trimming in color.

But she's not alone, the two that accompanied her, there's now three Kyuubi no Kitsunes with differences like Kiyone. Ahri and Tamamo, they had also fox-ears, wave ivory dark-blue/blonde hair with strands in them that was upper-back length, a voluptuous body that could turn heads, nine white/blonde tails though a bit thinner, markings on their faces, their fingers and their toe nails were painted a shade of purple/gold and lengthened to claws. They was clad in a stunning red/white yukata that ended at her knees and showed off their figures.

"**This is where the party begins."** Kiyone said.

"**You said it, big sis."** Ahri said in agreement.

"**Yeah." **Tamamo said in agreement too.

"**You two, go to village where there's a lot of **_**fun**_** for you, while I'll attend some **_**business**_** to my psycho sibling." **Kiyone said to her fox-sisters which they nodded. As she transformed her Bijuu fox-form then aid Richard and her other Bijuu siblings' battle against Shukaku.

"**You got it!" **They both said it in acknowledgement which they already went to the village. Where they begin their _fun_? As they begin to assist the allied shinobis/Romalian soldiers against the enemy shinobis which they caught one-by-one then they pulled their victims face to theirs and inhaled as they drained the victims essence and consume it. What was left was withered husks of the dead enemy shinobis. They dropped the corpses and continue their fun in the battle.

The enemy shinobi were quivering with fear, the majority of the Oto shinobi began to retreat while the Suna shinobi kept on fighting, running and screming in terror, saying the fox-demons have come to kill them.

"Now, we're talkin'! Alright boys, let's give our _guests_ some back-up!" The Romalian captain ordered the men as they continue their fight against the enemy shinobis while the allied shinobis joined as well.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier. Well, here it is. I made Valerian Mengsk and Jim Raynor paired with Sarah Kerriagan and Sonya Blade. Sonya Blade is the character from _**Mortal Kombat**_ game series. Ahri is the character from the _**League of Legends**_ and Tamamo is the character and Chizuru's mother from the _**Kanokon**__ anime series_. This were I made Kiyone, Ahri, and Tamamo the Bijuu Fox Sisters.

**Tune in next time on Gundam Freedom: Richard! HAIL ROMALIA!**


	10. Formation

**-x Chapter 8 x-**

**-Three days later after the battle-**

It's been a three days since the Battle of Konoha was quite devastating, a lot Oto shinobis were killed including their leader, Orochimaru, the revives, and his elite shinobi, the _Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu_ (_Sound Five_ in Japanese), except the three shinobi; Orochimaru's second-in-command Kabuto Yakushi fled back to Oto no Kuni after his master died and the redhead who has loudmouth name Tayuya with a black-haired girl name Kin, she had an Uzumaki name which their in the hands of the Uzu ANBU.

The remaining Suna shinobis have surrendered to the allies which in their surprised reaction that their Fourth Kazekage was killed by none other Orochimaru who manipulated/used them and impersonate as their kage. The Toad Sannin fixed Gaara's seal so he may sleep peacefully/properly which his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, were quite happy about that.

The other kages have returned to their prospective home villages.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the council chambers, the three elders Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura, Head of his ROOT forces, with the Civilian Council members tried to controlled/reclaimed their _weapons_, the Bijuu fox-sisters, which Danzo tried to use his stolen Uchiha Sharingan and assassinate the two leaders, hoping to defeat them, but they only met by fire-whipped of Kiyone which turned them into ashes. The remaining members of the Civilian Council backed down along the Shinobi Council who never participated this argument.

The Uchiha matriarch/clan head, Mikoto Uchiha, was disgusted of Danzo's ROOTs for harvesting her fallen clansmen's Sharingans since after the Uchiha Massacre by her eldest son who went rogue, Itachi Uchiha. Only a 23 remains of the clan including Mikoto, Sasuke, and Taki.

The Edenia Family, the Uzumaki members (Kushina's parents) recently wanted to know their daughter/grandson, and the Bijuu fox sisters (Ahri and Tamamo wanted to know their sister's mate) boarded the IRS_ Jerrod_. But to their unexpected surprise that three kunouichis are Naruto/Richard's childhood friends; Hinata Hyuuga, Taki Uchiha, and Aki Mitarashi (younger sister of Anko Mitarashi), they wanted to come 'cause they haven't seen him for 8 years since he left Konoha without goodbye and they want to be with him. They send letters to their families/big sister so they'll be with him _closely_.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Archangel**_**-class assault ship**

**IRS **_**Jerrod**_

Inside the guest room, where the Edenia Family including Marcus discussing with the Uzumaki Clan leaders. The Uzukage Daisuke and his wife Riku embraced/hugged their princess-daughter Kushina as she hugged them back too.

"Your mother and I thought that we lost you, Kushina?" Her father said as her mother cried in joy.

"They said you died that night during the Kyuubi's Attack?" Her mother said in curiousity as she wiped her tears.

"They lied mom, the elders and civilian council only wanted to keep my son as their village _weapon_." Kushina said in calm voice then anger. Her parents (including the Edenia members and his father) are quite angry when she mentioned about that _word_. She also told her parents that she was united her lost son and live with him, which her parents relief of joy.

"Where is he?! Where's our grandson?!" Her parents said the same words as they wanted to meet their long-lost grandson. Then Marcus said.

"He's escorting the Bijuu fox-sisters and his childhood friends to the other guest quarters, Your Excellencies." The Uzumaki patriach and matriach looked at the man with strange clothes he's wearing, which Kushina made a gesture of introduction to her parents at Marcus. "This man here is Marcus Walker, adoptive father of Naru- _I_ mean Richard Walker. He's the one who raise him."

"Richard? I thought his name was Naruto?" Riku said in confusion.

"He doesn't want to carry that name, it only brought him nothing, but pain. I hope you understand that, mom, dad." Kushina explained her parents in understandment.

Her parents turned to Richard's adoptive father and the Edenia Family then bowed them. "On behalf of the Uzumaki Clan, we thank you for taking care of our grandson." Daisuke said in gratitude.

Marcus and the Edenia Family bowed as well. Then they heard the slide of the door, as it opened Richard came in with Kiyone. Daisuke and Riku looked at their daughter's son, he has the Uzumaki red hair and his mother's bluish purple eyes. Richard made a salute.

"Lieutenant Commander Richard Walker, reporting for duty."

"As you were, commander."

"Who are these people, mom?" Richard asked a question to his mother. Then Kushina answered that question.

"These people are your grandparents, Daisuke Uzumaki is the Third Uzukage and Riku Uzumaki is your grandfather's wife, Richard."

Kushina's parents approached him. They couldn't believe who they were seeing, after many years. . . he is there standing. . . their long-lost grandson. "Hello there, grandpa and grandma." They immediately embraced him as Richard embrace back to his grandparents.

"**Well, looky here, it's been a long time, little prankster." **Kiyone said as she remember.

Daisuke flinched that word as he broke the hug which he knows who the fox-lady is, while everyone in room were confused of that statement as Richard scold her. "Kiyone, show some respect to the Uzukage will you!"

"**Hey! It's the truth I remember the time when I'm still a vessel of Mito, before she become wife of Hashirama Senju and the birth of your mother, that time your grandfather was young genin, Mito and I watched him secretly in Uzu Shinobi Academy as he honks your grandmother's bully's nose and pulled his underwear over his head, he then sneak at the rich family's twin sons then stealing their clothes and replacing them with girl's pink clothes, and finally he put **_**X-Tra String Itching Powder: Works up to 48 hours **_**on his best friend's bully. Therefore he was named: Daisuke, the Little Prankster of Uzu."**

"Is this true, grandpa?" Richard said in question as everyone looked the Uzukage while he was blushing of that story. While his wife and her daughter had hearts/stars on their eyes that he was genius prankster. The he answered his grandson's question. "Yes, yes, I am."

"My hero~." His wife said as she embraced/hugged him.

"You're my idol, dad." His daughter said in compliment since she was prankster too when she was a young genin in Konoha. While everyone in the room just chuckle/snickering, others rolled their eyes or sweat drop.

"What a family you had there, Richard?" Marcus said as Richard's eyes widened.

"Lord Uzukage, would you and your wife care to dine with us." Sindel invited the Uzumakis for dinner.

"It will be an honour, Your Majesty."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-Three weeks later-**

Over three weeks have passed since the Uzumaki Clan were united their long-lost kinsman/family members. The Empress of the New Romalian Empire made an alliance of the Uzu no Kuni led by Daimyo Nariko Uzumaki (Kushina's cousin), Nami no Kuni led by Daimyo Tazuna, and Tetsu no Kuni led by Samurai Leader Mifune.

The Romalians made a little skirmish/campaigns on Pandora; Yuki/Haru no Kuni which they liberate from Doto's rule now led by Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, Oni no Kuni led by the Queen/High Priestess Miroku (Shion's mother), Na no Kuni led by Daimyo Haruna liberated from the Criminal Brothers agression, and Tori no Kuni led by Daimyo Toki also liberated from Hoki's Watari Shinobis.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Oto no Kuni**

The village of Oto was attacked by Joint Strike Force of Romalian commandos, the Roughnecks and elite Uzu ANBUs with the assistance of defecting Fuuma Clan which Orochimaru made them promise that he'll restore their clan's status, honor, and glory, but they have been decieved as he only used the clan members to add his army including their clan's ninjutsu and kinjutsu. The strike force led by Romalian commander John D. "_Johnny_" _Rico and Uzu ANBU commander Shigure Kosaka. _

_Over five hours have passed since the Battle of Oto, the allies found the uconscious body of Kabuto Yakushi and red headed girl with glasses name Karin Uzumaki. After hours of interrogation, Karin was send back to Uzu were she'll have rehabilitation and as for Kabuto, he was executed by Romalian firing squad. The people (including the Fuuma Clan) of Oto no Kuni, which renamed back to Ta no Kuni once again, are now free from Orochimaru's rule._

John D. "_Johnny_" _Rico was appointed by the Empress and the Senate as temporary Governor-General of Ta no Kuni with Arashi Fuuma as his adviser to rebuild the land for what Orochimaru done to the people._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Mars**_

_**Helium base**_

_In the newly Romalian Mars base, Samurai drill instructors from the Pandora/Elemental Nations trained a handful of Romalian soldiers in kenjutsu. Several Uzu Shinobi instructors taught some new recruits in ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. The Romalian government formed their own version of shinobis, the__Order of Imperial Shinobis__and it's first leader Kushina Uzumaki-Walker, she was also given the rank/title of Grand Master. _

_The engineers and scientists manufacturing and constructing ships and mobile suits for their upcoming war, their newly warship the __Behemoth__-class battlecruiser ship and __Corvette__-class transport ship__quite large as the __Gondwana__-class heavy carrier ship. _

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Starrendell**_

_**People's Palace **__(think the Palace of Fontainebleau from France)_

Inside the throne, where Empress Sindel Edenia along side with her daughters/princesses with their bodyguards was in front to their newly Knights of Heaven, like Britannia's Knights of the Round. Sindel looked at the members of the Knights of Heaven wearing their uniforms with red capes attached. (**A/N:** Think of them wearing Dorssia White Military Uniforms from _**Valvrave the Liberator**_)

Valerian Mengsk, the Knight of Justice

Jim Raynor, the Knight of Freedom

Richard Uzumaki-Walker, the Knight of Valor

Negi Springfield, the Knight of Calamity

Jo Carpenter, the Knight of Death

Taki Uchiha, the Knight of Retribution

Hinata Hyuuga, the Knight of Wisdom

And Akiko Mitarashi, the Knight of Fate

After Sindel finished the knighting of Romalia's knights.

"I knight thee Sir Valerian Mengsk, Sir Jim Raynor, Sir Richard Uzumaki-Walker, Sir Negi Springfield, Dame Jo Carpenter, Dame Taki Uchiha, Dame Hinata Hyuuga, and Dame Akiko Mitarashi. Rise, Knights of Heaven, stand and be recognized."

The Knights of Heaven rises and faces the crowd in the hall, crowded with hundreds of new admirers, (nobles and military officials) as well as Richard's family including the _Raudery's _crew in their uniforms/robes and the Bijuu-fox sisters. That includes also Jim/Valerian's family. His childhood's friend's families are also there too. The crowd clapped their hands with joy and praise. The Knights of Heaven reactions: Valerian smiled and seeing his wife/daughter, Raynor grunted to his uniform while his wife/son silently giggled, Richard smiled to his family including Kiyone's fox sisters, Negi just emberassingly rubbed behind his head seeing his cousin (Nekane Springfield) and his childhood friend (Anya Cocolova), Jo smiled to see her female companion (Meg, real name Megumi), Taki smiled seeing her mother and her kinsmen clapped their hands to her except his younger who doesn't clap, Hinata smiled seeing her father (Hiashi Hyuuga) and younger sister (Hanabi Hyuuga) including her kinsmen also clapped their hands, and finally Akiko just smiled seeing her big sister (Anko Mitarashi) who just whistled loudly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-One week after the Knighting Ceremony-**

**Area 11 (formerly Japan)**

**Tokyo Settlement**

**Ashford Academy**

Everyone was acting as normally ignorant of what was happening around the world.

"Alright everyone calm done, because we have six new students, so please allow them your attention." The teacher said before the door opened and six kids walked in.

What caught their attention was three women looked like to be Elevens and the other three are Britannians? The first one spoke.

"Hello, my name is Richard Walker. I'm from homeland." Richard said as the girls blushed or swooned for a handsome man and the boys just growled in jealousy.

"My name is Jo Carpenter. I'm from homeland too." Jo said calmly as the girls (who are lesbians) just blushed/nosebleed (major or minor).

"Greetings, I'm Negi Springfield. I'm also from homeland." Negi said as he smiled, also the girls blushed or swooned for a gentleman and the boys just growled in jealousy.

"Hello, my name is Taki Uchiha, and I'm an Honorary Britannian." Taki said calmly as she give deadly glare to the boys as they shuddered.

"H-Hello, m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'm an Honorary Britannian too." Hinata said shyly as she pointed her fingers while girls like her gentle nature and as for the boys they looked at her thinking dirty thoughts, but they felt something deadly and it came from Richard as he glare them very deadly like 'I will make your life hell before destroying you' which they stop as the boys wanna live.

"Hiya! My name is Akiko Mitarashi, and I'm also an Honorary Britannian. And if you boys think something _dirty_. Well just you wait, that I'll give you something _very nasty_." Akiko said as she licked her lips and she made a fingers of scissor gesture like 'chokkin, chokkin, chokkin'. The class reaction, the boys thoughts 'this woman is crazy', 'I won't let her take my manhood' or 'I wanna live' as they shuddered/frightened that they don't want messed with her or the other girls, while the girls thoughts 'I like her', 'Oh, my big sister' or 'I found my sister-in-arms' as they like her attitude she gained their respect and the other girls. (**A/N: **BRRRRR. She really is Anko's younger sister)

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry that the lazy infection effected me and I drank a _good_ medicine that it won't stop me updating new chapters. Negi Springfield, Nekane Springfield, and Anya Cocolova are characters from _**Negima!: Magister Negi Magi**_. Jo Carpenter and Meg are characters from _**Burst Angel/Bakuretsu Tenshi**_. Nariko is the character from_** Heavenly Sword**_. John D. "_Johnny_" _Rico and __Corvette__-class transport ship_is/are the character/ship from _**Starship Troopers**_. Shigure Kosaka is the character from _**Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**_. _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser ship is the unit from _**Starcraft**_.

**Richard/Naruto's harem list:**

**Kitana Edenia**

**Mileena Edenia**

**Jade**

**Skarlet**

**Kiyone**

**Ahri**

**Tamamo**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Taki Uchiha**

**Akiko Mitarashi**

**Characters age:**

**Richard – 18**

**Negi – 17**

**Jo – 17**

**Meg – 17**

**Kitana – 18**

**Mileena – 18**

**Jade – 18**

**Skarlet – 18**

**Hinata – 18**

**Taki – 18**

**Akiko – 18**


End file.
